Mega Man Warriors
Mega Man Warriors is a spin-off of the main Mega Man Series, featuring multiple playable characters from the games. The game is very similar in structure to Dynasty Warriors or Hyrule Warriors. In essence, the game is an army of one versus an army of thousands. Plot Players take control of one of many characters recruited by Mega Man to fight a villainous army. Not much is known about the plot and little has been revealed. More news is scheduled to come in due time. Gameplay Mechanics All characters are divided into two types in terms of true play styles; Light Attack Based, or Strong Attack Based. The Y button on the Wii U Gamepad serves as the light attack button, which is used over and over again will result in a Light Attack Chain. LAB characters have longer Light Chains than SAB characters do. Most light attacks can end in a strong attack using the X button. Strong attacks are essentially finishers and end the combo. SAB characters have longer, multi-hit Strong Attacks, while LAB characters have faster, weaker Strong Attacks. Unlike Hyrule Warriors, the player can use the R button to jump, for platforming use and for aerial attacks. Each character also has a Special Move activated by the A button. This is a very powerful move that hits a wide area. It runs on a meter which increases the more damage the player deals, or by collecting yellow gems. Similarly, there is also a gauge called the Maverick Virus Gauge. This gauge fills as players absorb the Maverick Virus, which it is currently unknown how to do. When the meter is full, the player enters Maverick Mode, where movement is faster and attacks are stronger. The mode runs for a certain amount of time before ending in an area clearing move. Optionally, the player can end the mode early with an even stronger attack. Characters Each playable character can be unlocked in the game through certain means. As you play with a warrior and defeat enemies, that warrior will level up. Leveling up will increase the warrior's stats and allow for more skills to be learned. Skills are acquired by collecting materials. Using materials dropped by enemies, skills can be acquired to make the warrior better, such as increasing their Special Attack and Virus gauges, or by increasing gained health through pick-ups. Skills are on specific levels that are unlocked when the warrior them self is on a specific level. The following is a list of the currently revealed playable characters in Mega Man Warriors. Enemies Enemies are divided into three categories; Minions, Commanders, and Bosses. Minions are weak enemies that move in large swarms all over the map, usually accompanied by a larger unit. Commanders are much stronger enemies, which posses unique moves and an attack pattern. Commanders lead troops to battle and can fulfill many roles on the map. They have Weak Point Gauges, which appear after certain attacks or if hit enough times with a certain element. Bosses are massive foes that require a large amount of time and patience to take down. Bosses have many moves and are usually quite powerful. Bosses also have Weak Point Gauges, but they only appear if the boss is hit while vulnerable. The following is a list of the currently revealed enemies in Mega Man Warriors. Locations Each location has a unique map layout, with various keeps and outposts to take over. Keeps are large, square areas of the map that hold large amounts of enemies and spawn more troops. Taking keeps will spawn troops for you in that area instead. Outposts are small pillars that also spawn troops, but they are only smaller hazards and aren't as heavily guarded, but they do get in the way of moving troops. The following is a list of the currently revealed locations in Mega Man Warriors. Trivia TBA Updates 5/4/16 - The game was announced, featuring several game mechanics, enemies, stages and stages. Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass were revealed as characters. 5/6/16 - Details on Mega Man and Proto Man were released. 5/9/16 - Details on Bass were released. 5/10/16 - More enemies and characters were revealed. Guts Man and Quick Man were revealed as characters. Category:Conceptual fan games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Mega Man Warriors Category:No Developed Games